Red Eyed Girl
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Timeline: Crystal Tokyo/about five years after Breaking Dawn. An illness spreads in Crystal Tokyo and its princess searches for the Moon Kingdom's healer. Unknown to them, he's a vampire now.
1. The Princess

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Twilight Saga. _

**Red Eyed Girl**

**Chapter One**

**The Princess**

Crystal Tokyo healed after its battles with the Black Moon, Chaos and other enemies. It was a thriving city and many former citizens of the Moon Kingdom had been reborn during the reign of Neo Queen Serenity. It was what the former queen had wanted for her people. Though there were some were sent to other places on Earth and at other times. Neo Queen Serenity did not know where or when all the people from her former home had arrived on Earth. There were where they needed to be and this was something that she did not think of. The queen had a kingdom to rule and a teenaged daughter to bring up in her footsteps.

There was a problem. The young princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, also known as Chibiusa, was not as humble as Neo Queen Serenity had been in her younger days. Young princess Serenity followed her mother's wishes and did her best to please her and to keep her kingdom safe. She was happy being a princess. Small Lady on the other hand, was different. As a child, she didn't wear pretty gowns. Just a simple blue dress and she was a normal kid. Though she had the dream of being a lady, she didn't learn anything about how to rule a country. Before learning how to be a princess, she learned how to be a sailor scout and fight in the name of love and justice. She learned at the young age of eight how to fight. Now that Usagi was thirteen, she didn't want to be called Chibiusa or Small Lady. She was Usagi and insisted people call her by her real name.

She didn't have the powers of Sailor Chibi Moon. When she called upon the powers of the moon, she became Sailor Neo Moon. She took her title as a Sailor Scout seriously.

Of course, when she wasn't fighting crime or battling monsters, she would enjoy time out with her friends, the quartette. They would sometimes return to the twenty-first century to enjoy how things were in history. On occasion, young Usagi would drag her love intrest Helios to join them. King Endymion took the young priest under his wing and taught him everything he knew. It kept Helios busy.

They were about to do just that, when Neo Queen Serenity reminded her of an "important" meeting she had to intend.

"Usagi Small Lady Serenity you can't take off now," Neo Queen Serenity said. "You are meeting with important leaders around the world."

"Please Mom, can't you just call me Usagi?" Usagi groaned. "You know I'm not small."

"I don't know," teased Hestia. She was the civil form of Sailor Vesta. "Five foot even is kind of small."

Usagi glared at Hestia. Hestia liked to tease Usagi.

"And that is why you are about to learn," Neo Queen Serenity said gently. "I'm sorry, everyone. You will have to 'hang out' later. Chi—_Usagi _needs to attend this meeting. It's time you've learned how to be a lady. Actually, I think it would be best if yoru friends join us, too."

Athena, the civil form of Sailor Pallas smiled. "I don't mind going, milady."

"Oh please don't call me that," murmured Usagi. "I suppose if I have to."

"Helios," said Neo Queen Serenity. "The King wishes to see you."

"But Dad's been training him nonstop!" Usagi exclaimed. "Can't he have a break?"

"I'll be fine," said Helios, squeezing Usagi's hand. He looked at the queen. "I'll go see King Endymion at once."

He took off, but not before waving goodbye at Usagi.

Usagi and her friends wore their royal dresses and sat during the dull meeting as Neo Queen Serenity spoke about technology and safety procossions. By the time the meeting was over, it was too late for Usagi to hang out with her friends. She was told to say goodnight and then retire to bed.

She had scarcely done so she heard a knock on the door. "Chibiusa, can you let me in?"

It her was her father.

Even though Endymion's younger self had been the one to give her the nick name, Usagi still didn't liked beign called that.

"Only if you would stop calling me Chibiusa!" she snapped.

"Sorry," said Endymion, opening the door. "For the longest time since your last visit to the past, you liked being called Chibiusa."

"And now I want to be called by my real name," said Usagi.

"I'll try to remember," Endymion promised.

"Thanks," said Usagi.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to be with your friends today," said Endymion. "There will be other times."

"I know," Usagi groaned, walking to her vanity table. She paused and looked at her dad. "Hey, you and Mom didn't plan this charade have you?"

"Charade?"

"The meeting!" Usagi said. "Mom called all those people over here so I can meet with them while you train Helios to do who knows what!"

"The meeting has been scheduled for weeks," Endymion explained. "You just forgot about that."

"So you and mom aren't scheming to keep me and Helios from spending time with each other?" Usagi demanded.

Endymion grinned and folded his arms, deciding to play along. "I don't know…should I? Just how close are you two getting? Do I have to have the 'talk' with you?"

Usagi's cheeks went red. "Dad, no, please! You guys already told me!"

"But the way we told you was the 'kid' version," Endymion said. "We haven't told you the 'preteen' version yet. I think now it's time, right. I'll go get your mother. Maybe I should have a chat with Helios too!"

Endymion turned to the door and Usagi let out a shriek. She jumped and grabbed her dad's arm.

"No, please! Don't Dad! It'll embarrass me! You know Helios isn't like that, c'mon. I'm sorry, okay!"

Endymion laughed and turned around. "Just kidding."

"Not cool, Dad," Usagi pouted. "Not cool."

"I'll leave that to your mother," Endymion said. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for coming to the meeting. I'm proud of you."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I know it's not easy to sit through those boring things," said Endymion. "But it's important to keep in touch with the other kingdoms. One day your mother and I won't be around, and you'll have to rule Crystal Tokyo yourself."

Usagi heaved a heavy sigh.

"But I'm sure you won't be all alone," Endymion said. "You'll have the quartette and Helios will be there to assist you."

"I know," said Usagi. "But right now…I just want to have some fun. I do good work as a Sailor Scout. Isn't that enough?"

"For now maybe," said Endymion. "But you have a lot of hats to wear, Chibiusa."

"Don't' call me that!" cried Usagi. "It's old."

"Sorry again," said Endymion. "It's hard to call you by your real name these days. I still like calling you Chibiusa. You know I still call your mother 'Meatball Head' to this day?"

"No way," Usagi said.

"Yeah, when we're alone of course," Endymion said. "You are doing well. I'm proud of you. Keep up the good work, all right? Your mom didn't want to be a princess either, and was difficult for her. Did you know about the Princess School she went to?"

"Princess School?" Usagi inquired.

"Yes, some kind of institute for girls to learn manners and stuff like that. She didn't do very well. The one thing she could do was the discus. She couldn't dance and kept slurping her soup."

"Yeah, I believe that," said Usagi. "So what happened? Was she thrown out?"

"No. The countess of the school was actually being controlled by the Negaverse. It was a ploy to find the Moon Princess. Ami and Makoto were captured and turned into wax figurines."

"AAd that left Mom to save the day with Rei and Minako?" Usagi asked. "Did you help Mom?"

"Well, somewhat," sighed King Endymion. "I was brainwashed by the Negaverse at the time and I was trying to get the crystal from your mother."

"But you didn't, right?"

King Endymion shook his head. "Your mother confused the monster by asking it for tea…in the wrong manner and she was able to stop it."

"What about the girls? Did anyone get their certificate or something?"

"I don't think so," said King Endymion. "But your mom decided to be her own kind of princess instead of going to a seminar. Eventually she became the refined ruler we know today. I hope you can be like her someday."

"But I'm already refined," Usagi said. "I'm graceful and polite."

"All of that's important," agreed Endymion. "But there's more to it than that. I'll let you go to bed now."

After the King left his daughter's room, Usagi returned to brushing her hair and getting ready for bed. She went over her father's words about the queen and the kingdom. As much as Usagi loved being a teenager and having her freedom, she began to realize that she had big shoes to fill. Her parents wouldn't be around forever and she couldn't rely on them to run the country. Soon it would be her responsibility.

"Maybe I was a little grumpy with Mom," Usagi groaned, laying her head over her vanity chair. "Gosh darn it…why does Dad always have to be right?"

She tried to ignore it and just turn in for the night but her mind wouldn't let her rest. Grunting, she crawled out of bed and walked to her parent's room. She woudlnt' be able to fall asleep until she apologized. She paused she heared them talking.

"You are so good with Chibi-Usa," Neo Queen Serenity was saying to her husband.

Usagi rolled her eyes at the mention of her nickname.

"It's a shame that…Nevermind"

"What's a shame?" inquired the king.

Neo Queen Serenity let out a long sigh. "My father. I hardly knew him."

"I see," King Endymion said. "You told me he died when you were very young. Something about an illness that inflicted most of the kingdom. You also came down with the disease."

"And our healer was too late to save him," Neo Queen Serenity said. "Chibi-Usa will never know her grandfather. I've got nothing of his..."

"You have your memories," King Endymion reminded her gently.

"My memories," Neo Queen Serenity murmured. "I have so little."

"What do you remember?" King Enydmion asked.

The queen paused a moment to reflect on her hazy memories. Usagi heard her sit on the bed and sigh.

"He'd read me a story before I went to sleep," she answered. "He was the story-teller between my two parents. After I learned how to walk he'd teach me to dance."

"Similar to my relationship with Usagi," said King Endymion.

"When he got sick," said Neo Queen Serenity sadly. "He gave me a music box. I kept it hidden under my bed because the healer ordered anything touched by an infected person needed to be destroyed. I wish I still had it. It's the last present he gave me."

"You never mentioned this music box before," King Endymion said and Usagi heard the bed shift as he sat down. "Was it destroyed?"

"I told nobody about it," said Neo Queen Serenity. "It was still under my bed until the attack on the Moon…but after that…so many things were lost. I doubt there's anything that can be recovered."

Neo Queen Serenity's voice broke and sobs replaced her words. Not wanting to listen to her mother cry, Usagi rapped the door once and walked in.

"Hey, Mother, I just want to apologize for how I acted earlier today," said Usagi. "I was being a…teenager. Please don't cry."

Neo Queen Serenity smiled and wiped her eyes. Her father was looking at her and Usagi could tell he knew she heard them speaking. Usagi looked away from him and back to her mother.

"Oh no, dear," Neo Queen Serenity said softly. "You didn't upset me. I understand you still want to have fun and be with your friends. I was a teenager once before."

"You sure?" Usagi said. "I feel kind of rotten."

"Yes," her mother said. "Don't worry."

"I thought the meeting would be boring," Usagi admitted. "But there were some…interesting parts in there. Quite informational."

"I'm glad."

"Well, uh," Usagi mumbled, "good night then." She walked to her mother and kissed her cheek. She paused and then kissed her father. He winked at her before she left the room and she was grateful he didn't say anything about knowing she was outside of the door, listening in.

As Usagi left her parents' room she was pondering her mother's words about the Moon Kingdom's king. The queen never spoke about her parents and now she understood why. The Moon Kingdom had suffered two great tragedies: a sickness that took their king and a war that took their queen. Great people of the moon died in both cases. Usagi wanted to do something to make it up to them. The Moon Kingdom may be in ruins but wasn't there something she could do? She was about to open her bedroom when it hit her. An excavation. Surely there were some great relics on the moon that she could bring back to Crystal Tokyo. She turned back around and woke up the asteroid senshi. They weren't very happy to be woken up.

"What's this about?" Hestia grumbled, pushing her red hair back.

"We're going to the moon," Usagi announced. "We'll do an excavation and bring back whatever we can salvage from the moon."

Demeter was the civil form of Sailor Ceres and the closest to the princess of Tokyo. She sighed and shook her head. "Usagi, I'm sorry, but the moon is gone. There's nothing left. No one has been there since the fall."

"My mother has," Usagi said curtly. "Queen Serenity saved them from a fight and brought them to the moon. Yeah, it was a mess…but surely we can clean it up."

"I don't like getting my hands dirty," Athena complained.

"Come on you guys!" Hera, the civil form of Sailor Juno exclaimed. "We haven't played done a mission in weeks! My skills are rusty. Even if there's nothing to bring back, it could be lots of fun. I don't mind poking around an old ruin. There might be tons of treasure to bring back…"

"I suppose it could be information," Athena pointed out.

"Could be fun," said Hera.

"Could be disappointing," said Demeter.

"Could be tiring," Hestia yawned.

"It could be dangerous," said a voice behind the girls. They gasped and found Helios behind him.

"Helios," Usagi began. "I just…"

"Which is why I'm coming with you," he said. "I can heal you if you get hurt."

Usagi ran and embraced him. Small patches of red appeared on his cheeks. Hera laughed.

"Right, then let's get going," said Hera.

"What, we're going _now?_" Hestia gasped. "In the middle of the night?"

"We can't go during the day," said Usagi. "We'd have to pass it by my mom first and have it excused. Some protocol thing…"

"And you don't want to do that because…?"

"I want this to be a surprise!" Usagi exclaimed. "I heard my mom mention something about a music box that her dad gave her. It's very important. I want to at least see if we can get that."

"Well all right," Hestia groaned. "Let's hurry."

The group went outside to transform. They stood in a circle and began calling on their powers.

"Moonlight Rose Power!"

Ribbons of pink, red and black swirled around Usagi. She had the fuku of an eternal sailor scout, with pink puffy round sleeves, the bands connected to them red and white. The vest was deep rose red with gold lines. In five layers, the mini skirt was pink, red, white, black and gold with a long gold ribbon with a rose. Her white boots had pink, red and black stripes. The white gloves each bore a gold stripe with a red rose in the center where the bands were pink, red and black. Her red choker had a gold diamond with a gold moon and her earrings had red roses connected to gold moons. The most beautiful addition to her new transformation, were her ethereal blue, yellow and pink butterfly wings made with spiritual energy. They enabled her to fly and move like a real butterfly.

For the asteroid senshi, their fukus were nearly the same except that their two layered skirts were with a layer of gold. The short back bows were elongated into ribbons. Their choker gems were replaced to match their brooches. Like Sailor Neo Moon, their foreheads were bore no tiara but symbols. Ceres' forehead was a yellow curved line, much like a question mark with a horizontal line through it. Sailor Pallas' symbol was a blue cross with a diamond on top. A red flame was emblazoned on Sailor Vesta's forehead and Sailor Juno's mark was a green cross topped with an asterisk.

"JUNO ASTEROID POWER!"

"CERES ASTEROID POWER!"

"VESTA ASTEROID POWER!"

"PALLAS ASTEROID POWER!"

Helios was in the form of Pegasus so he could travel to the moon. Once the group was transformed, they called on their power again to teleport. But when they left, their departure did not go unnoticed. There was a surge of power that was felt, a loud rumble like and earthquake. The citizens woke up and saw a brilliant flash of light speed toward the moon.

* * *

><p>In another time and place, a bright shooting star shot across the sky. A preteen girl laying on her roof listening to her I-pod gasped she saw it. She smiled and sat up, her long bronze hair falling around her. "I wish to make a new friend."<p>

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Moon

_Diclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Twilight Saga. Those belong to the brilliant ladies Noako Taouchi and Stephanie Meyer. Thank you for creating these worlds for us to escape to!_

**Red Eyed Girl**

**Chapter 2**

**The Moon**

The moon was not the same as it was during the Silver Millennium. In that time it was a place of splendor and beauty. Now it was a place of danger and coldness. Sailor Neo Moon felt her heart sink when she arrived to the moon and saw her mother's home in rujins. It was the first time she had seen it. Neo Queen Serenity had told her about the ward and what happened, but even with Usagi's vivid imagination, she did not invision it as bad as this. Sailor Neo Moon looked down at the moon's surface.

Pegasus changed back to Helios. He walked up next to Sailor Neo Moon.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

Sailor Neo Moon cleared her throat and looked at him. "Yes. Let's just get what we came for."

"I agree," echoed Sailor Vesta. "This place is creepy."

Sailor Ceres shot her a look and Sailor Vesta shrugged. Sailor Neo Moon pretended not to let the comment bother her. In truth, the moon looked very creepy.

They walked to the remains of the palace. The door was no longer on its hinges. Sailor Vesta created a flame of fire in her hand so the group had a light source.

"Okay, do you know where your mother's room would be?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"Um, no," Sailor Neo Moon admitted and Vesta glared at her.

"It's in the one of the towers," answered Sailor Pallas. "One with a balcony."

"How do you know this?" Sailor Juno asked.

"Saw it in one of the history books," Sailor Pallas answered. "I like architecture you see." She added hastily to the groups' questionable looks.

"That's right," said Sailor Neo Moon. "Mom said she talked to Dad from her balcony. You think you can show us the way, Sailor Pallas?"

"Sure," said Sailor Pallas, coming up beside Sailor Vesta.

They almost made it to the steps when the floor gave way at Sailor Neo Moon's feet and she went falling. Sailor Juno jumped back just in time to prevent herself from falling with her. Sailor Ceres yelled out and reached for Sailor Neo Moon. Helios changed into Pegasus in an instant and flew down to catch Sailor Neo Moon. The others breathed a sigh of relief when they saw their princess was safe.

"Thanks, Helios," Sailor Neo Moon whispered, once he had transformed back.

"We best tread lightly for now on."

The others nodded in agreement. They weaved through the corridors, climbing over the rubble.

"I'm surprised there're no traps," said Sailor Juno. "Or a band of space pirates operating a base here."

"Nobody's been here since the millennium," explained Sailor Ceres. "Except for the time Queen Serenity's spirit summoned the inner scouts here. Besides, space pirates travel. They never stay in one place."

They walked up the stairs to the third floor and stopped when they found a giant portrait of the royal moon family, dressed in white and gold. The king of the moon had the same blond hair as Princess Serenity, and he had a trimmed beard. In his right hand he held an elegant sword.

"That's…that's my grandfather," Sailor Neo Moon whispered.

They stood there a while to admire the portrait when Sailor Vesta gasped and turned around suddenly, holding her flame higher.

"What's wrong, Sailor Vesta?" said Sailor Juno.

"There's something in here," she replied, eyes darting back and forth. "I think it's watching us. Sounded like an animal."

"Impossible," said Sailor Pallas. "The Negaverse destroyed the crystal dome, where only life could be sustained. There's nothing here except us, and what's allowing us to survive here for the time being are our sailor crystals."

"I _know _what I heard," Vesta insisted. "Something had survived…"

"Nevertheless, we'd better hurry then," said Helios.

They continued walking, with Sailor Pallas stepping on an unstable step and getting her leg caught. Sailor Juno and Sailor Ceres helped get her foot free. She grinned helplessly at them.

"Thanks…"

"This place is falling apart," muttered Sailor Vesta, leaning against a pillar. It cracked and fell over.

The friends scattered, flinching as the pillar broke. Sailor Neo Moon sighed and they finally made it to Princess Serenity's room. When she tried the door, it wouldn't open.

"No!" she exclaimed, slamming her shoulder into it.

"Let me see if I can pick the lock," suggested Ceres.

"It's not locked," Sailor Neo Moon answered with a grimace. "Something's…blocking the door!"

"I'll bust it down for you," Sailor Juno volunteered.

Sailor Juno planted her feet firmly on the ground, summoning her peacock fan. "Hera's Iridescent Peacock Feathers!"

The electric charged feathers from her fan through the cracks of the door and exploded the object behind the door. Sailor Neo Moon looked at a smashed dresser that had been blocking the door.

"Oops, sorry," said Sailor Juno, "I hope the music box wasn't in there."

Sailor Neo Moon shook her head. "No, I heard Mom say it was under her bed. Beneath the floorboards."

Sailor Juno and Sailor Ceres helped move the bed so Sailor Neo Moon could pry the floorboards away.

"Please, please still be here," Sailor Neo Moon whispered. "Ah, here it is!"

She pulled out a small, round and beautiful music box, made out of silver and pearls. The top had a crescent moon, making it easier to open the box. When she opened it, a peaceful tune began playing and a ballerina dressed in white was twirling around.

"It still works!" cried Sailor Ceres, amazed.

"It was protected all this time," said Helios. "Let's get it home to your mother."

"Mm-hmm," murmured Sailor Neo Moon.

They exited the room and made their way down the stairs. Sailor Neo Moon paused at the portrait of her mother and grandparents.

"Hey, wait," she said. "There may still be some things here that we can return home."

"We really should be on our way, Rini," said Helios.

"It shouldn't be long," Sailor Neo Moon said. "Let's check the armory. Maybe my grandfather's sword is there."

Sailor Ceres and Vesta shook their heads, agreeing with Helios. Sailor Pallas and Juno nodded.

"That's a great idea, Sailor Neo Moon," agreed Sailor Pallas. "I wonder if the library is in good condition."

"Oh yeah, there's got to be something we can bring. We can make a museum of Moon Kingdom artifacts!"

"Okay maybe we should split up," said Sailor Vesta. "We musn't doddle too long though."

"We'll meet back here. " Sailor Neo Moon told them. "Be careful."

Sailor Vesta, Juno and Ceres went one way while Helios, Sailor Neo Moon and Pallas went another. Sailor Neo Moon's group managed to find the library with most it intact. Pallas salvaged some books and maps. Helios found a peculiar looking gem lying on a table. When he touched it, the gem shot out swirling gold lights that formed the solar system.

"Extraordinary," he said.

Sailor Neo Moon found a bust of a sailor scout, but she was unlike a sailor scout that she had ever seen before. Her face was familiar to Sailor Moon's and her hairstyle was nearly the same except that the buns were hearth shaped rather than round.

"Hey, Helios, Sailor Pallas," she called out. "Do you know who this is?"

They came over to observe the bust. Sailor Pallas' eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I remember her!" she cried. "She appeared to us after the fight with Galaxia and Chaos. She was very powerful; but she didn't tell us who she was."

Helios leaned forward and rubbed the bottom of the bust. "Sailor Cosmos," he whispered. "I've never heard of her before." He placed the small gem inside the music box. "Let's get back to the others."

Sailor Vesta's group managed to locate the armory where the late Moon King's sword was held. Among his sword they recovered a golden bow, shaped much like a crescent moon and mystical armor.

"This will do," said Sailor Neo Moon. "Let's get back home."

When they exited the palace, they had company. About a dozen wolves were waiting for them. Only they weren't normal wolves. Their eyes were swollen shut and their fur had nearly fallen off. They were so thin that their bones were showing through the skin, but they still had some toned muscle. Their lips were curled up in snarls.

"I'll take care of them," said Sailor Juno, pulling out her feathered fan. Before she was able to shout her attack, the wolf nearest to her sensed her approaching and darted by her, biting her on the leg before running off. Sailor Juno fell down, grabbing her wound. The other scouts got in their fighting stances and the wolves advanced on them.

"I don't' get it, these things are blind," said Sailor Ceres. "How can they know where we are?"

"Their other senses have become more acute," answered Sailor Vesta. "Just stay quiet!" She a silent fiery attack at one and the wolf barely got out of the way.

"Okeanos Whirlpool Centripedal Spiral!" cried Sailor Pallas and a strong rope of water swirled around all the wolves, bringing them close together, crushing them. The wolves yelped.

"Wait!" called Helios. "Let them go!"

"But Helios, they're going to kill us," said Juno.

"They didn't attack until you did," said Helios. "I recognize these wolves. They're familiar. They're from the Earth Kingdom…they belonged to Prince Endymion."

"Seriously?" said Sailor Neo Moon.

"I remember your father telling me he gave a pack to Queen Serenity for security," he explained. "The centuries living here without the power of the Moon Crystal has made them savage."

"What can we do?" said Sailor Ceres.

"Maybe I can cure them and turn them back?" Sailor Neo Moon said.

"They're too far gone, I'm afraid," said Helios. "But you can use your power to let them die a more painless death than the others."

"Put them out of their misery, you mean," sighed Sailor Neo Moon, summoning her Rose Rod. "Full Bloom Secret!"

White, Red and Pink roses flew at the wolves and they disappeared.

"Now, let's go home," said Vesta. "Before anything else happens."

When the group returned to Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity was waiting for them. She demanded an explanation for their disappearance. Her expression softened when Sailor Neo Moon finished her story.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you. It just sounded like that music box was very important."

"It was," sighed Neo Queen Serenity. "I thank you for retrieving it but you must promise not to run off like this again. You know the proper protocol for things like this, Chibiusa."

"Yes, I do," mumbled Sailor Neo Moon.

"You are all dismissed," said the queen of Crystal Tokyo and they left, except for Chibiusa.

"Was there something else, Chibiusa?" inquired her mother.

"I wanted to ask you about something I found in the library of the moon kingdom," said Sailor Neo Moon.

"Yes?"

"This," she showed her the bust of the mysterious sailor scout. "Do you know who this sailor scout is?"

Neo Queen Serenity looked at the bust closely then shook her head. "No, I have never seen her before. But you know there are many sailor soldiers within the galaxy."

"I know," said Sailor Neo Moon. "But she looks a lot like our group of sailor scouts. In fact, she looks like you, Mom. Or maybe, like your mother. You think it could have been the sailor form of your mother."

"It could be," said Neo Queen Serenity. "But my mother never talked about being a sailor scout. This could be someone else."

"Okay," replied Sailor Neo Moon. "Can we still have a museum of this stuff?"

"Yes, I think it would be good," said Neo Queen Serenity. "I'll make the arrangements."

Sailor Neo Moon walked off, breathing a sigh of relief. She thought she would be grounded for life.

Neo Queen Serenity sat on her throne and opened her beloved music box. Every day, despite her busy schedule, she found the time to listen to its melody.

In several days, there was a wing within the palace devoted to the artifacts of the Moon Kingdom. On the day that the museum opened, Neo Queen Serenity planned to give a speech.

"Today's the day!" Chibiusa said cheerfully at breakfast. "I can't wait for the museum to be opened. Everyone will love it!"

"You were very brave and thoughtful to do that," said King Endymion.

"Thanks Dad."

"But foolish to do it without telling us beforehand," said King Endymion.

Chibiusa groaned. "Thanks Dad."

Chibiusa noticed that her mother looked rather ill. She coughed in her hand before taking a drink of her juice.

"Mom, you don't look well," she said. "Maybe you should go back to bed and rest."

"No, I have to give my speech for the grand opening," answered the Queen.

"I can do that for you," said Chibiusa.

"Thank you, darling," Neo Queen Serenity said with a smile, patting her hand. "But these came from my home. I can explain what they are; give a little history."

Neo Queen Serenity had the assembly set just outside the palace so she could address her people. She walked slowly to the podium and held tightly onto it.

"I remember as a child the beauty and prestige on the Moon," she said. "The history that it held. Much of that was lost when the Negaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom. I would like to thank my daughter and her sailor scouts for bravely going the Moon to salvage whatever was left on the moon."

The Queen paused to cough in her hand. King Endymion stood up, whispered in her ear and she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she insisted and she cleared her throat.

"Among these was my most precious treasure," she said and she held up her music box. "This was the last present my father gave me before he died. I would like you all to listen…"

But before she could push open the lid, Neo Queen Serenity collapsed to the ground.

"Mother!" shouted Chibiusa, rushing to her.

Chibiusa and King Endymion knelt down by the queen while others tried to get closer, asking what the matter was. The music box fell from the queen's hands and the lid came open. Everyone was too shocked to pay any attention to it.

"I'll take her inside," King Endymion said to Chibiusa. "You calm down the crowd."

"But how do I do that?" Chibiusa asked.

"You did offer to speak for her, didn't you?" King Endymion reminded her.

"Yeah, but I didn't prepare anything!"

"You'll think of something," he insisted.

"Okay," sighed Chibiusa and King Endymion lifted his wife into her arms and disappeared into the castle. Chibiusa stood behind the podium and motioned to everyone to be quiet.

"Don't worry guys, my mom's going to be fine," said Chibusa, trying to be as convincing as possible. "She's just a little over worked you know. I told her she should have stayed in bed and let me speak instead. Guess she's wishing she had now. Heh-heh." She laughed nervously and no one laughed with her. She cleared her throat and wondered how her mother was able to do this all the time.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Plague

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight._

To remind everyone of the quartette's civilian forms:

Ceres: Demeter

Pallas: Athena

Vesta: Hestia

Hera: Juno

Red Eyed Girl

Chapter 3

The Plague

Usagi cleared her throat, gazing at all the many faces staring at her. She picked out Demeter in the crowd. Demeter mouthed, 'the music box!' at her.

"Oh, right!" Usagi bent down, grabbing for the music box. She stood back up awkwardly. "Well as you know, the king of the moon gave this to my mother before he died. This is why I went to the moon. Let's have a listen."

Chibusa opened the lid and propped it on the podium. The melody allowed everyone to be quiet and calm. A few couples started to dance; some bobbed their heads to the music. The music stopped and Usagi closed it before it repeated. People applauded.

"We have also brought other things with us which are inside the museum," Usagi went on. "If you have any questions, you can ask my scouts. Please enjoy the museum!"

The city folk applauded and made their way to the museum. They gave Usagi praise for braving the trip to the moon and collecting the moon artifacts. Most people of Crystal Tokyo were reincarnated Lunarians and they recognized a few of the antiquities. To Chibusa's disappointment, however, no one could recall who Sailor Cosmos was when they saw her bust.

People came to visit the museum every day. Not long since its opening, word of the "Treasures of the Moon" museum reached beyond Crystal Tokyo. People from around the world came to see the museum for themselves. The popularity lasted for about a month. Then Usagi noticed that less and less Lunarians were coming to visit.

"Where is everyone?" Usagi inquired her friends while they were standing about the museum. They had served as tour guides since the museum opened. Neo Queen Serenity was still ill.

"What are you talking about, Usagi?" demanded Hestia, swinging her red back. "We're all here."

"I mean our Lunarian visitors," Usagi said. "They're not here today. They weren't here yesterday either."

"Well they've seen these things before," said Hera as she dusted off the bust of Sailor Cosmos.

A woman not of Lunarian decent entered the museum. Lunarians had the same build and hair as Neo Queen Serenity. This woman was short and stocky with red hair.

"Good day, milady," the woman said to Usagi.

"Good day," Usagi nodded. "It's good to see you. We've been having fewer visitors lately."

"My friend wanted to come but she was too ill this morning," the woman explained.

"What does she have?" inquired Demeter.

"A nasty cough and she feels weak," she said.

"How do you feel though?" asked Hestia.

"I'm fine," the woman said brightly

"That's how my mother started," Usagi said.

"Must be some king of bug," said Juno. "That may explain why nobody is coming."

"Perhaps she ought to go to the infirmary," Athena pointed out.

"Yes, I told her but she said she just needed some rest," the woman said and she came to admire the bust of Sailor Cosmos.

The sailor scout team usually held monthly meetings. To the surprise of Usagi, she was to attend a meeting early called by Ami.

"What is it, Ami?" she asked as she walked into the meting room and took her seat. "Are meeting isn't until next eek."

"This couldn't wait," said Ami gravely. She didn't go on any further until the other scouts piled into the meeting room.

"This past week," Ami told the others. "Ten people have been to the admitted to the hospital. They have the same symptoms as the queen."

"How is my mother?" Usagi asked.

"Her health is declining," Ami answered and there were gasps along the room.

"What can we do?" asked Ceres.

"I am doing everything," said Ami. "I don't know what this disease is."

"Any similarities in the afflicted?" asked Michiru.

"There is," Ami replied. "They are all reborn Lunarians."

Athena turned to the quartette. "The woman that came in today," said Athena, Sailor Palla's civilian form. "She wasn't a reborn Lunarian, was she?"

"No, she's a full fledged Earthling," said Hestia.

"Oh no!" gasped Luna and everyone looked to her. "Lunarian Fever! It's the same plague that wiped out most of the Moon Kingdom's population when the queen was a child!"

"Are you certain?" said Minako.

"It would explain why the non-lunarians are not sick," said Athena. "We would have to examine everyone to be sure. Those that are ill will need to be quariented."

"This won't be easy," said Makoto. "Most people will refuse to leave their homes."

"If they value their health," said Rei, "they'd have too."

The scouts nodded, realizing what they had to do.

The next week was very trying. The sailor scouts were sent to every household to remove the Lunarians, whether they are sick or not, to the infirmary to be tested. Some people were willing and others not so.

As Ami suspected, non-Lunarians were immune to the disease. Ami was able to confirm the disease as Lunarian Fever and it was spreading quickly. The Queen had drifted into a coma and the royal family feared that she would not make it. She was moved to the hospital so that it would be easier for Ami and the other doctors to treat her.

Ami was desperately searching to find a cure, but nothing was working.

"Please Ami," said Usagi tearfully. "You are the best healer Crystal Tokyo has. You must do something!"

"I am doing everything I can," said Ami. "I wonder how this outbreak started."

Usagi gasped and nearly collapsed in a chair.

"Chibiusa! Are you all right? Perhaps you have become infected." Ami took out a syringe, ready to draw blood.

"No, if I were," said Usagi shakily, waving her hand away.. A sick realization had come upon her. "Then I would have caught it by now. I think I know how this plague started…The things we got from the moon kingdom…they're all infected!"

Ami's eyes widened. "Of course! That will explain how the breakout started. Good thinking, Usagi. We have to sanitize everything right away."

"We don't have to burn them, do we?" Usagi said.

"No, we just need to clean them very thoroughly. Before anyone else visits the museum."

"I'll get my team on it right away," said Chibiusa.

Usagi and her scouts vigorously cleaned every artifact in the museum. Hestia came to a dusty old tome to clean.

"The ink is about faded and some of the pages are missing," she said with a frown, flipping through the pages. "Whose idea was it to bring this?"

"Um, mine," Athena said hesitantly.

"An incomplete book?"

"It's the moon kingdom's history," Athena insisted. "I really hadn't got a chance to look at it though." She took it from Hestia's hands and turned to the first page. It was hand written, with fancy penmanship. She cleared her throat and read the title page to everyone. _"Evander's Medical Journal._"

"Evander, who's that?" said Ceres.

"I'm not sure," said Athena. "I've never heard of him…have you, Usagi?"

Usagi shook her head as she and the others crowded around Athena. Athena skimmed the first few pages of the book.

"List of herbs and alchemy reagents," she murmured, "potion recipes. List of diseases."

"Diseases!" exclaimed Usagi and she took the book away. "Does it have anything about Lunarian Fever in here?"

"Well, it's hard to tell," said Athena. "The ink is faded and it's well, written in Lunarian. I can just tell that they're recipes by way it's written. It's similar to Ami's medical journal."

Usagi's fell as she looked at the faded words she couldn't make out. "Mom never taught me their language."

"Maybe Luna might know," Ceres suggested.

"I'll go talk to her," Usagi said. "The rest of you finish cleaning."

Usagi left her friends in the museum and searched for Luna, finding her in her parent's room with Artemis and Diana.

"Hello, Usagi," said Luna. "How is your mother?"

"She isn't better," said Usagi. "But we've made progress. I figured out that the things we brought from the Moon Kingdom had the virus. While cleaning them, we found this. It belonged to the Moon Kingdom's Healer. We thought maybe the cure would be in here but it's in Lunarian."

She opened the book and set it on the ground so Luna could read it. "I don't remember much Lunarian, but I can't seem to find anything on the disease in here."

Usagi groaned. "Then what do we do?"

"Evander was the one who cured the disease in the moon kingdom," said Luna. "If we find him, he can do it again."

"But what if he's one of the Lunarians sick?" Usagi said.

"I don't think he is," said Luna. "Lunarians reborn in Crystal Tokyo retain their memories. I would have recognized him."

"So if Evander isn't in Crystal Tokyo," Usagi murmured, "he was reborn somewhere else."

"Precisely," said Luna. "By using this book, we can pinpoint his whereabouts."

Usagi looked at the book and tightened her fingers. "I will go find him."

"You cannot go alone," said Luna. "I will recognize his energy and face."

"But I…I need to do this," Usagi insisted. "I was the one who went to the moon. I brought the infected stuff here. I have to fix this!"

"This isn't your fault, Usagi," Artemis said, coming over to Usagi.

"Yes it is," Usagi said. "We're wasting time talking about this. Let's go find Evander before someone dies!"

"Very well," said Luna. "Pack what you will need and meet me in the meeting room. We will have to alert the others."

Luna gave an explanation of the mission she shared with Usagi to locate Evander. The quartette offered to come with them but Usagi turned them down.

"I need you guys to stay here," Usagi insisted. "Take care of the sick. Make sure nobody else visits the museum until it is safe."

"Fine," groaned Hestia, folding her arms. "Just watch out for yourself, okay? You don't know what you'll be facing out there. Monsters. Werewolves. Vampires. Crazy people."

"Oh dear," Athena whispered.

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle it," said Usagi confidently. "Come on Luna, let's go."

Luna jumped to Usagi's shoulder and Usagi walked to Sailor Pluto's outstretched arm. From there they went to the gates of time.

Sailor Pluto waved her garnet rod over Evander's book.

"Have you got a lock on him?" Usagi asked.

"This individual has a long lifespan," said Sailor Pluto, surprised. "I've never sensed something like this before. I am trying to pinpoint the best time to find him. When he is at his best moment."

Usagi bit her lip and looked around. Her travels to the past weren't usually this complicated. She just told Sailor Pluto where she needed to go and Sailor Pluto would open the gate.

"This should suffice," said Sailor Pluto and she handed the book back to Usagi. The gates opened, sending out a gust of wind.

Holding the book close to her chest, Usagi jumped into the unknown.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. The Search

Red Eyed Girl

Chapter 4

The Search

While floating through time space, Usagi and Luna went over a large house in the woods. Usagi felt Evander's medical journal become warm. The moment she looked down to it, the time space pulled them away from the house. They ended up outside a huge city.

"That was weird," Usagi said, looking behind her. "Did you notice that house back there, Luna?"

Luna however was lolling about and she fell down.

"You okay, Luna?" Usagi asked.

"I don't like time traveling, as all," Luna mumbled.

Usagi laughed and picked her up, setting her on her shoulder. "I'll carry you for a while. Let's see where we are."

They entered the city. After scanning the streets to see how people were dressed and spotting the Space Needle a few miles away, Usagi was able to figure out where and _when _they were.

"Looks like we're in twentieth Century, Seattle Washington," Usagi said, looking at Luna. She smirked. "We're certainly a far ways from home. You think Pluto may have made a mistake? We never traveled here before."

"I'm not sensing Evander's life energy," said Luna, "but it is too early to tell.

A couple of girls walking by laughed at Usagi. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks," Usagi, looking down at her red frilly dress.

"Where'd you get it, your dead grandma?" commented another and they walked off.

"What—why you!" Usagi barked. "This came from the future, I have you know!"

"Usagi, you can't go telling people you're from the future," Luna groaned.

"I guess I'm going to need new clothes," Usagi said. "I knew I should've packed some jeans or something!"

"It's dark," said Luna. "We need to find a place for the night. Then we can make a plan. I suspect the first places to look would be a hospital."

"Hospital?" Usagi inquired. "What for?"

"It's very possible that Evander entered an occupation much like the one he had on the Moon Kingdom," Luna said.

"Well, it's a start," Usagi said and as they walked by an alley, Usagi heard an angry boy yell.

"Where's the money, idiot?"

"I—I'll get it to you soon," stammered the kid against the wall. "Relax, Jason."

"Relax?" Jason shouted. "That's what you said a week ago when I gave you weed!"

"Druggies," Usagi frowned and turned around. "All right…let's find a hotel or something."

"We've got to help him," Luna said.

"We don't have time for this!" groaned Usagi.

"It's your duty as a sailor scout," Luna told her and Usagi rubbed her head.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," she grumbled, ducked behind a dumpster and reached for her brooch. "Moonlight Rose Power!"

Once transformed, Sailor Neo Moon ran up and kicked the young man named Jason. Jason's "victim" gasped.

"Whoa—that was awesome!" he cried. "Thank you."

Sailor Neo Moon turned around and dropped kicked the person she had just saved.

"Hey, wait a minute, why'd you save me if you're just going to attack me?"

"Because you're a pothead, dummy!" Sailor Neo Moon shouted and she pulled the two boys together so they were back to back and tied them with a pink rope she summoned with her moon magic.

"What the hell is this? You some kind of freak?"

"At least I don't do drugs!" Sailor Neo Moon sneered, tightening the rope and causing the boys to squirm. "Now get up! I'm taking you guys to the police!"

After finding the police station, Sailor Neo Moon dropped them on the front steps just as a couple of policemen were on their way out.

"What the devil?" cried one policeman.

"Here chief, book 'em," Sailor Neo Moon said and she ran away.

"Wait, we're going to need a statement!" the other called after her. He sighed and looked at the criminals.

"That's it man," groaned Jason's buyer. "I'm off the weed from now on."

After Sailor Neo Moon's setback with the drug users, she found a hotel. "Luna, I don't think they'll rent a room out to a thirteen-year old kid with a pet."

"It's no problem," said Luna. She checked to see that the coast was clear and then she went in her human form. She shivered. "Oh my, it's sure chilly out here."

"You don't have your fur to keep yourself warm," snickered Usagi.

"Let's get inside," Luna said. Nodding, Usagi followed her inside the hotel room. While Luna was ordering a room, Usagi was looking at the bulletin board. There were all sorts of ads for people looking for work and notices of missing people and wanted criminals. She smirked. She found Jason's face on the bulletin board.

"Guess they don't have to worry about this guy anymore," she said to herself.

"Come on, Usagi," Luna called.

"Yes!" Usagi said and she ran after her, saying a quick hello to the old man at the counter.

Once they came inside, Luna entered into her cat form. "Much better." She turned to Usagi.

"Right, Usagi," said Luna. "We will search the hospitals and clinics in the city for Evander."

"This city's huge, Luna," said Usagi, turning to the list of hospitals in the phone book. "Lot of ground to cover."

"I know," Luna agreed. "We will start here and work our way to the other side."

"The hospitals will become suspicious if I keep using fake injuries just to get inside. I suppose I can use the 'volunteer' excuse," Usagi stated.

"I think we can fix that," Luna backfilled, and the disguise pen that belonged to Usagi's mother appeared along with the Luna-P ball.

"Luna P!" said Usagi in surprise. "I haven't used this in a while. But Luna…this worked for me when I was younger but I can't have this ball hovering behind me wherever I go."

"Remember Luna P's power to transform into anything you need," Luna reminded her. "You can transform it into a more conservative item."

Usagi put her hand on Luna P and thought of different things to change it into. She thought of a pendant and Luna P became a pendant, its face becoming a small charm.

"I did it!" she said. "Much better." She put it around her neck. "Hey, isn't that my mom's disguise pen?"

"The very one," said Luna. "You can use this to disguise yourself into a nurse when we check the hospitals."

"What about you Luna?"

"I think I'll check the college," said Luna. "Many Lunarians wanted to become Evander's apprentice. He may have become a teacher of medicine."

"All right," said Usagi. "We'll start bright and early in the morning."

As Luna checked out the medical college, Usagi disguised herself as a nurse and went to the closest hospital. Before she was able to interview any doctors, she was put to work on the maternity ward. Having no experience with pregnant women or babies, she was unsure how she got there. She frowned at a gassy baby in the nursery and looked at the head nurse.

"Hey, why do you need me here again?"

"We're shorthanded today, honey," she answered. "We'll have to work the other floors too."

"That would be Dr. Kim Hastings. She's been delivering babies for decades. Knows everything there is to know."

"No, not a woman doctor," Usagi said. "A male doctor."

"Ah, don't tell me you became a nurse just so you can date all the doctors," the other nurse said. "So many women become a nurse for that reason…"

"No I'm just curious," Usagi told her. "I mean, if you had to recommend a patient to any doctor in this hospital, who would you send them too?"

"It all depends on what for," the older nurse answered. "Pediatric doctor, OB-GYN…"

The woman was going down the list all types of doctors and what they specialized in. She was speaking so fast Usagi couldn't keep up or understand.

"What if I wanted someone that knew about diseases?" Usagi inquired.

"Oh you'd want to see a pathologist," explained the nurse.

Then she looked at the clock. She "Oh shoot, I need you to get young Bobby over to be X-rayed."

"Oh man," Usagi groaned and she did her task, followed by a hundred other things she had to do. She went from floor to floor, checking nearly every patient's vitals, bringing them their food and medicine and collecting samples.

"Hey, old man Joe is ready for his sponge bath," said the head nurse.

"That's it…I quit!" Usagi exclaimed and she ran out of the hospital.

Usagi waited at the hotel for Luna, searching the phone book of clinics and hospitals. She wasn't in a hurry to try again, certainly at the one hospital she was at today. She crossed out Children's hospitals. Evander was a healer of everyone, not just children. She knew she wouldn't find out his identity going to gynecologists either. She needed to find a doctor that knew a lot about diseases and how to cure them.

Luna jumped into the open window "Any luck, Usagi?"  
>"No," Usagi muttered. "I was too busy being a nurse! I came this close to giving some old creepy guy a sponge bath. Ech!" She held her forefinger and thub two centimeters apart and cringed.<p>

"Yes, that does make things difficult," said Luna. "You can try again tomorrow."

"No way!" Usagi waved her arms back. "I came here to find _one_ man, Luna. One. I'm not going to be able to find him collecting urine samples and giving sponge baths! Please tell me you have something. It's only our fist day and already I'm sick of playing Florence Nightingale."

"Some good professors at the college but none seem to match Evander. We will need to keep moving."

"Okay," said Usagi. "I've been going through the phonebook looking for pathologists. I've got a good feeling that Evander has become one after being reborn." She pushed forward her list of pathologists in the city.  
>"I've found ten so far. I've already called them up and asked if I could meet with them."<p>

"Good thinking Usagi," praised Luna. "What's your cover story?"

Usagi smiled, scratching her pink hair. "Oh, that I'm a student writing a paper on diseases…original, huh?"

"It might work," Luna said.

"Yeah, talking to people about their work and taking notes sure beats what I had to do today!" Usagi chuckled.

The next day Usagi met with her lists of pathologists in the city. Ten minutes before her first interview, she heard the squeals of car tires and screams of terrified people. A driver in a truck was honking their horn and desperately trying to gain control of his vehicle. A girl on the crosswalk froze in terror. Without a moment hesitation, Usagi transformed into Sailor Neo Moon. She pushed the girl out of the way and used her changed her necklace into a rope to make the vehicle stop. Neo Moon turned to the girl she had saved then frowned.

It was one of the girls that had been rude to her when she had first arrived in the city!

"I ripped my dress!" she cried.

"Well, glad to see that you're okay," Sailor Neo Moon said sourly and she stepped away to check on the driver. Before she could do so, she drew a crowd. Bystanders were asking who Sailor Neo Moon was, and where she came from. Some were checking on the girl and on the driver. Flashes from cameras and camera phones went off like fireworks, making Sailor Neo Moon blink and cover her face.

"I gotta go!" she shouted, jumping clear over the crowd and away.

Once Sailor Neo Moon was in the clear, she made a mad dash to her first appointment that she was ten minutes late for.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was late," Usagi repeated to the receptionist at the clinic. "But there was an emergency. I just need to ask Dr. Hanson a few questions."

"Well I'm sorry but the doctor had an _emergency_," said the receptionist.

Usagi groaned and pulled out the medical journal from her bag along with her notepad. "Okay, can I leave him a message then?"

"I suppose," the receptionist muttered.

Usagi scribbled a few words from the medical journal to her notepad and handed it to the receptionist. "Just give him this."

The receptionist raised her eyebrow. "What is this? Some kind of joke?"

"I just want to know if Dr. Hanson might be able to read it," said Usagi. "It's really important. Have him call me on my cell, please."

As Usagi continued to visit the other pathologists in the city, there was a setback of one thing or another. There was a pickpocket on the bus and a construction mishap while in the middle of her lunch. Sometimes she had to transform and others she had to use her magic pendant. When she was lucky enough, she just an ordinary Good Samaritan. She didn't want to transform more than she had to.

"Man what a day," Usagi grumbled as she made her way to her last appointment. The last pathologist on her list was Chander Kavi, an accomplished medicine man from India. Being from India, it was a long shot that he was Evander but she needed to be thorough. He was her last hope and maybe if he wasn't Evander, perhaps he would know who he was.

Chander Kavi did not have a clinic but visited different clinics and hospitals offering advice. He operated mainly from his apartment. She maded it up the stairs and looked around to make sure she was alone. Then she took out her transformation pen.

"Disguise Power!" she cried. "Turn me into a college student."

Usagi's hair came out of its pigtails and shortened to her chin. She grew a foot taller. A sweatshirt bearing the legend "Seatle University" appeared on her chest along with a pair of jeans. On her face was a pair of glasses.

As Usagi came near his door, she could smell heavy strong odors from the other side.

"Dang…what is that?" she said to herself. "Better make this quick."

She knocked on the door and the same Indian man she had helped this morning opened the door. Her eyes widened and flinched in surprise. She swallowed and tried to hide her anxiety. She recognized him, but she couldn't have him recognize her.

"Hello, Mr. Kavi?" said Usagi. "I'm Usagi Chiba. We spoke on the phone?"

"Yes, yes I remember," Chander said, opening the door. The room had decorations of Indian gods and other things from his homeland. There was a desk with laptop and many papers strewn across it. "Writing a report for the University?"

"That's right," said Usagi, removing her shoes at the door.

"Can I offer you some spiced tea?" He inquired.

"Yes, thanks," she answered.

As he began making the tea, he asked her questions about what she was studying, her family and other slightly personal information. Usagi knew from meeting with other people from India, that this was one on of her customs so she didn't act offended. She came prepared with a story.

"Medicine and Languages," Usagi said. "I'm from Tokyo and I came here last year."

"Your parents did not come with you?" he asked.

Usagi shook her head. "But I visit them during my school breaks. Now tell me, Dr. Kavi, what interested you in pathology?"

"India has ancient arts of healing," he replied. "I wanted to share it with the modern world."

Usagi leaned forward. "Ancient arts? Like what?"

"The use of herbs and natural uses, like Chiropractic care. Massage. In today's world, so many people die because their doctors have misdiagnosed their illness. The medicine they prescribe may fix one thing but cause another problem."

Usagi reached into her bag and gripped the medical journal. It didn't feel warm. She bit her lip.

"Something the matter?" Dr. Kavi asked.

"No, it's all right," said Usagi. "Er, besides medicine, are you skilled with other languages?"

"A little," he answered. "Can I help?"

She slowly removed the medical journal from her bag. "I um, found this at the University library, but no one knows what language it is."

He looked over the first pages, nodding. "Ah, this is very interesting. I am afraid I haven't seen anything like this before."

"Oh, well thank you," sighed Usagi.

He looked at the back before handing it back and noticed the golden crescent symbol. "This is a moon," he said. "Interesting. I imgine this book may have been written by people who worshipped the moon."

"People worshipped the moon?"

"Oh yes, there were cults of moon worshippers all over the world," he said. "Some believed that there was a kingdom upon the moon a thousand years ago. Even today, some people believe the moon helps in healing. My mother adored the moon…I think that is why she named me Chander. Sanskrit for moon, you see."

"Wow," Usagi said.

"Is it all right if I borrow the book for awhile?" he asked. "I can call you if I find out anything."

Usagi was hesitant. Evander's medical journal was her only tool into finding his whereabouts. How as she supposed to find him if it was in this doctor's hands? She glanced around the apartment. Chander was nice but he didn't appear to be very organized. What if he lost it?

He was however a doctor. He knew things that she didn't.

"Don't worry," he said with a smile. "I'll take good care of it."

Usagi nodded. "All right. Thank you."

She left her cell phone number with him and then he noticed her pendant. "That's very nice. I think I've seen something like it before."

"Huh, oh this?" said Usagi. "A kitty charm. They're really popular."

"You must be a cat person then," Chander commented.

"I am," answered Usagi. "I have a cat. Her name's Diana."

"I have one too," Chander looked around. "Agni. He's either hiding from me or out hunting. A finicky cat."

Usagi shook hands with him and then excused herself. On her way back to her hotel there was another problem. A person's house had caught fire and people were trapped inside. There were no sirens. The fire brigade was no where to be found. It was up to Usagi to help.

She went to the back of the house to transform and then her rose moon rod to knock the door down. The fire was hot and the smoke made it hard to see. She wished that the water scouts Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pallas was with her. In ten seconds, they could get all the flames out.

"Ki—Kitty magic!" she choked and her pendant became a fire extinguisher. She used the fire extinguisher to create a path while calling out to the victims.

"Grandma, wake up! Grandma!" a young child's voice said through the flames.

"Hey, where are you?" demanded Sailor Neo Moon.

"Kitchen!" said the voice. "My grandma won't get up!"

Sailor Neo Moon followed his voice into the kitchen. She found the younmg boy and old woman against the kitchen counter.

"Who are you?" he wondered.

Instead of answering, Sailor Neo Moon pointed her moon rod to the boy's grandmother and said. "White Rose Cure!"

The old lady began choking. Sailor Neo Moon bent down to grab one ofher arms. "Help me carry her outside!" she demanded.

The young boy did as he was told and together they made their way out of the burning house. The fire brigade and the police were outside waiting. They tended to the injured woman and then the press came to Sailor Neo Moon, asking how she was able to get inside and out so quickly.

"Can't explain," said Sailor Neo Moon and she hurried away.

In the small, quiet town of Forks, a family was watching the report of the fire on the news.

"She's pretty," said a preteen girl with bronze hair and she turned to a young woman. "Don't you think so, Mom?"

"Yes, but not was pretty as you, Nessie," she replied.

"Did you notice her eyes?" said a young man with curly blond hair. "I think she's a newborn."

The small brunette with the pixie cut snickered. "Jazz, really? What newborn would dress like that?"

"Alice has a point," said a tall blond woman. "If she was a newborn, those people would be dead."

"Probably true," said the man named Jasper. "But she has the eyes and speed of a vampire."

"She didn't appear human," agreed a strong man named Emmett. "What do you think, Carlisle?"

Carlisle was standing silent in the back, arms folded and looking stern. It was unusual for the patriarch of the Cullen coven to seem uptight. He was always calm, even in the most difficult situations.

"This girl might not be a vampire, but she might attract vampires to her. It's common that vampires would seek out humans that possess any sort of strong abilities. We need to find her before they do, especially the Volturi."

Bella glanced to the snapshot of the mysterious hero of Seattle. "You know, she reminds me of one of the sailor scouts."

"The what?" said the man next to her.

"Sailor scouts," she repeated. "I've read comics about them. They're supposed to be super heroes in Japan." She shrugged. "I guess they're real."

"I'll go see if we can find her," volunteered Jasper. "Emmett, Edward, you should come with me."

The other vampires nodded.

"I can do research on the sailor scouts," said Bella. "I can find out who this one is."

"Good, Alice, you will need to watch the Volturi's decisions," said Carlisle.

"Okay," said Alice.

Esme put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Are you all right, Carlisle?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered. "We just need to find this girl."

He couldn't explain why, but the girl seemed familiar to him.

To Be Continued


	5. The Argument

_Twilight and Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. I'm just a fan._

Red Eyed Girl

Chapter 5

The Argument

Usagi waited impatiently for Dr. Kavi to call back. It has been two days since she lent him Evander's journal. He had said that he would take care of it. Maybe he really did lose it. She paced the hotel room staring at her cell phone.

"C'mon, I don't have all day!" she shouted at it. "Call me already!"

Her phone went off as if the command had worked. She smirked to herself before taking the call.

"Hello?" she said.

"Usagi Tsukino?" It didn't sound like Dr. Kavi.

"Y-yes?" Usagi murmured.

"This is Dr. Hanson," she said. "From Hanson Pathology."

"Oh, hello doctor," Usagi sat down on her bed and put her palm to her forehead.

"My receptionist gave me your note…interesting language."

"You can read it?" Usagi asked.

"Well no," he said. "But I would like you to come to my office so we can talk. How soon can you get here?"

"Within the hour," Usagi replied. She hung up and looked at Luna. "Might get lucky this time, Luna."

"I hope so," said Luna. "We haven't had much of that lately. Tomorrow I think we'll start searching the north side of the city."

"Okay," Usagi stood up and took off.

Usagi made it on the bus just in time. It was packed with no where to sit. She had to stand to the side while holding onto the handles hanging down to keep her balance. Her mind went to the meeting she was about to have with Dr. Hanson. If he couldn't read it, then he couldn't' be Evander. However, maybe he knew who would. She felt something pull on her bottom. A pickpocket? A pervert?

"Hey!" she cried, kicking her foot behind her and hitting the boy behind her right in the crotch. "Hentai!"

When she turned around she noticed the same pickpocket from the bus a few days ago.

"You! When will you learn your lesson?"

She pulled on the bus stop cord so she could get off the bus; regardless that the next stop was hers are not. She wasn't riding the bus with that thief anymore, even if she had stopped him.

Usagi managed to get to Dr. Hanson's office in time. The receptionist eyed Usagi as she passed her desk. Dr. Hanson welcomed into her office. It was a nice change from Evander's messy apartment. Everything was clean and crisp and organized; just how a doctor's office should be. But why on Earth was their handwriting so unreadable?

Dr. Hanson looked to be in his late fifties, with graying hair and a mustache.

"You said you couldn't read the language?" Usagi inquired.

"I'm afraid not," answered Dr. Hanson. "It does however, look a little like Latin. But I have the impression you are looking for someone who knows a lot about diseases?"

Usagi nodded. "I've been meeting with all the pathologists in this side of the city."

"I've been in this field for decades," said Dr. Hanson. "And I've studied almost every disease you can think of. Sometimes finding out what a person has can be as easy to figure out just by looking at them. Other times, you need to do more tests."

"What's the worst disease you've discovered someone has?"

"Cancer, or AIDS," said Dr. Hanson. "Some cancers are treatable, of course, but the process is long. And AIDS…well…" he shook his head. "Being a pathologist isn't easy. What interested you in pathology? Someone you know is sick?"

"Yes, there is a fever that many of my friends are suffering from," said Usagi. "We don't know what the cure is."

"Can you bring one of your ill friends?" Dr. Hanson inquired. "I can try and see.."

"Thank you, Dr. Hanson," Usagi shook her head. "But it's not safe to move them. We're looking for a particular doctor. He has cured this before…but he's missing."

"I see," said Dr. Hanson. "I hope you find him."

"Thank you," as Usagi stood up she noticed a picture on his desk. Dr. Hanson was with a bunch of doctors. One of the doctors caught her eye, a pale man with blond hair.

"Who is this?" she asked, pointing at him.

"Oh, that would be Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Dr. Hanson leaned forward. "This was taken on my last day in Forks. I'm close to retiring and I wanted to move to the city. Some folks want to retire in a small town but I prefer the city." He shrugged. "Makes me feel young."

Usagi nodded in understanding and looked at Dr. Cullen again. "He looks familiar for some reason."

"He's an excellent doctor," said Hanson. "I remember his first day at the hospital. Most would be nervous but he seemed to fit right in. He certainly had a knack for finding out what was wrong with someone. He hardly had to take a blood sample. Was willing to work more hours than any of the other doctors and he _never _looked tired. This man was a doctor through and through. He was like a son to me."

"Wow," said Usagi.

"Maybe he can help you," Dr. Hanson told her. "If he can't, I don't know who can."

"I might pay Forks a visit then," said Usagi. "Thank you very much doctor."

'That went well,' Usagi thought to herself as she left Dr. Hanson's office. She reached for her cell phone to check for any messages. Dr. Kavi had called her and asked to come by as soon as she could.

"Today's my lucky day!" Usagi cried and she made haste to Dr. Kavi's apartment. By the time she reached it, she had forgotten about the smell. "What is it that he has in there?"

She knocked on the door and said, "Dr. Kavi? It's Usagi Tsukino. I got your message."

She heard a hurried step and then hiss and a stumble. "Sorry, Agni!" Apparently, he had stepped on his cat. The door opened to reveal Dr. Kavi. His cat Agni had just ran under the table to hide.

"Thank you for coming," he said. "I made quite a discovery."

"Oh good," said Usagi as she came to sit down.

"I didn't know what the book said," Dr. Kavi said. "I spelled out a few words to my mother back India when I called her yesterday. She didn't know what it was either. It is an old language that no one uses, but when I told her that it might have something to do with the moon, she told me of a legend."

"A legend about the moon?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," he replied. "She told me that a man from the moon visited the Earth and fell in love with a woman. They had a child together. My mother told me that the people of Earth didn't live as long as the people of the moon, so the woman told her moon lover to take their child to the moon with him."

"Wow," said Usagi.

"I'm pretty sure that the moon-earth child of legend is the one who wrote this book!" Dr. Kavi declared, holding the book up.

"That'd be why Evander didn't catch the fever," Usagi whispered. "He was only _half _Lunarian."

"What's that?" Dr. Kavi inquired.

"Huh? Oh," Usagi straightened up. "I was just telling myself to remember to make a report for school later."

"I see," said Dr. Kavi. "Another legend my mother told me was that there was a battle on the moon centuries ago. The ruler of the moon sent its followers to Earth to be reborn. So I am quite sure this moon-earth child is out there somewhere. It's strange how this book wound up in the school library."

"Maybe he was a student there," said Usagi. "And he lost it. Anyway, I must find him so I can give it to him."

"Let me know when you do," Dr. Kavi said, handing the medical journal back. "I'd love to meet him."

"Okay." As Usagi got to her feet, an orange cat came up to her to sniff her legs. "Ahh, you must be Agni."

She petted him and he rubbed against her legs.

"He likes you," said Dr. Kavi. "He is hardly that friendly."

"Thanks for your help, Dr. Kavi," said Usagi, waving at the door

* * *

><p>.<p>

Usagi reported of her visits with the doctors to Luna. She suggested that they should stop searching the city and go to Forks. Luna however, insisted they stay in the city.

"Come on, Luna," Usagi groaned. "You said yourself you hadn't found one clue. We've got to find this Dr. Cullen guy."

"Your only clue was a picture," said Luna.

"Yeah, I sensed something," Usagi said. "And after learning that Evander was half Lunarian, Dr. Cullen certainly had the features of a Lunarian. Blond hair, pale skin…He was half Lunarian, wasn't he?"

"I believe he was," Luna told her. "But we don't have enough evidence…"

"We've been grasping at straws here," said Usagi. "Evander isn't in the city. And I'm keep having to save people from accidents and fight crime while searching for him!"

"All the more reason why you ought to stay," said Luna. "These people need your help and if Evander is about, you may draw his attention and he'll come looking for you."

"I didn't come here to save a bunch of strangers," Usagi said. "I came here to save my friends back home. If you want to continue searching this dingy city, then go right ahead. I'm going to Forks!"

And with that, she ran out of the door.

"Usagi, come back here!" Luna cried, bounding after her. But by the time she had reached the ground floor, Usagi was no where in sight. "Oh, what am I going to do with her?"

* * *

><p>Bella and Rosalie were visiting the library and comic book stores to research on the Sailor Scouts. There were no comic books that gave them a clue who the pink haired sailor scout was. The only comic books they could find featured Sailor V. Bella however was able to find a website dedicated to the sailor scouts. There was just one problem.<p>

"Oh, it's in Japanese," Bella groaned, leaning back.

Rosalie peered over her shoulder. "It says that the sailor senshi fight a large variety of monsters, and there are 10 sailor scouts in all. They are named after the moon and the planets."

Bella glanced at Rosalie and Rosalie smiled. "Well, when you can't sleep, you find things to do. I like to study languages. You need to get yourself a hobby, Bella."

"I do have a hobby," said Bella, folding her arms. "It's being a mom."

"Let's see if that mystery scout is on here," said Rosalie. "Let's see, Sailor Moon, no…but she does look similar." They went through the list until they got to Sailor Chibi Moon. When Rosalie clicked on it, a picture of a pink haired red eyed girl in a sailor fuku appeared at the top of the page.

"Hey, that's her!" exclaimed Bella.

"Shh!" hissed the nearby occupants of the computer lab.

"Sorry," said Bella.

"Only she looks really young here," said Rosalie, moving the cursor around the picture. "The one we saw on TV had longer hair. She was taller and had a different outfit. I'd say she'd be about Nessie's age."

"You're right," said Bella. "This must be an old website then."

"According to the date this was made about two years ago," Rosalie commented.

"Weird," said Bella, scratching her head.

"Hold on, let me read the description of this 'Sailor Chibi Moon,'" Rosalie said as she scrolled down. "_Sailor Chibi Moon is rumored to be Sailor Moon's daughter from the future. My guess is that she came to the twentieth century for training. Sailor Chibi Moon's abilities aren't as strong as the older senshi. She has an attack that distracts the monsters for a while so the others can attack. I also witnessed her use a bell of sorts to call the mystical winged horse named Pegasus."_

"Wow," said Bella. "Who made this?"

"Let's see," said Rosalie and she clicked on the webmaster's "About Me" link. "_My name is Naru Osaka. Sometimes my mother's jewelry store is burglarized and the sailor scouts always arrive just in the nick of time. The sailor scouts have saved me several times from monsters and other bad guys. I don't know why, but the scouts seem to know me and I think I know them. Sailor Moon in particular reminds me a lot of my best friend, Usagi."_

"She looks about the same age as most of the senshi," said Bella with a nod.

"Okay so it's possible that this girl must be Sailor Chibi Moon," said Bella. "Only she's not Chibi anymore. So she must be from a different future."

"She came to visit twenty-first century Japan in the past," said Rosalie. "But why would she pick America?"

"Maybe she's looking for someone," Bella guessed.

"Yeah, maybe," agreed Rosalie. "But who?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. The Encounter

Red Eyed Girl

Chapter 6

The Encounter

Going by the thoughts of Riley and Bree from the battle, Edward could remember where their "lair" was. It was an old house in the outskirts of Seattle. The inside of it, particularly the basement, looked trashed.

"You sure this is a place?" Emmet asked, frowning at it.

"Yeah," Edward answered. "I saw this in the girl's mind. They were all living in this basement."

"Must've been cramped," Emmet commented.

"Riley didn't have a clue what he was doing," said Jasper, examining a desk that was reduced to firewood. "Sticking twenty newborns in a tight spot like this is madness."

"No wonder they were easy," Emmet recollected.

Edward flinched and spun around. "Someone's coming."

The other vampires turned to the door and crouched, waiting for the intruder. Two vampires, a male and female, stepped inside the basement. Their eyes were blood red. The male was wearing denim everything, his hair jet black. The girl behind him had silver blond hair and wore a black jacket over a teal shirt. She wore white zebra pants.

"You're not one of us," said the male. "Your eyes are yellow. Who are you?"

"We're a coven not far from here," said Jasper quickly. "Were you part of Riley's coven?"

The girl laughed. "Riley? I don't think we were anything to him or _her."_

"How do you know Riley?" the brunette asked.

"We fought him a long time ago," Edward explained. "Along with the others."

"You killed them, didn't you?" he demanded and the girl came to his side. Both of their teeth clenched.

"We had no choice," said Edward.

Fr a second it looked like the boy was going to spring and then he straightened up. Jasper's mood-modifying ability came in handy in the nick of time.

"We didn't come here to fight," said Jasper.

"Why'd you kill them?" the girl questioned.

"We knew the one who changed you," Edward explained. "Her name was Victoria. She had a grudge against us and tried to kill my mate when she was a human."

The girl snorted. "A human mate? Are you crazy?"

"That's why Victoria changed all of you. She wanted an army. She was just using you."

"WE figured something fishy was going on," said the boy. "Riley was lying to us and our coven kept getting bigger and more out of control."

"Good thing we left when we did, Steve," the girl comented. "We would've been burned at the stake too."

"If you left, why come back?" Emmet inquired.

"We heard about the mysterious red eyed girl," Steve answered. "Thought she was one of us, one that probably got away."

"We're looking for her too," said Jasper. "But we think she's still human."

"How you figure?"

"What vampire in their right mind would wear a mini skirt?" Emmet asked with a grin.

"Is that really what she wears?" the girl said and Emmet nodded.

"I guess we're the last of our coven then," the girl said somberly. "I told you we should have come back sooner, Steve."

"Riley would've killed us, Shelly," Steve told her.

"Wait," said Edward. "There's another one of you out there somewhere. Fred."

"Freaky Fred?" gasped Shelly. "You sure?"

"I saw him in Bree's mind," Edward said. "I can read minds and I think she knew it. She asked me to be good to him incase we every crossed paths."

"I remember Bree," said Steve. "She was just a kid. I couldn't believe that Riley would bring someone so young into the group."

"I know if anyone would still be alive, it'd be Freddy," said Shelly with a grin. "We'll look for him then. Thank you."

"If you find that girl and she happens to be one of us," said Steve, "tell her we're in Vancouver."

Shelly and Steve retreated. Finding no other clues in the abandoned house, Edward and the other vampires decided to search the city. With all the thoughts of other people, Edward found it difficult trying to focus one person. Though he had already trained his ability, it was a while since he had been in a group.

"Anything yet?" Emmet questioned impatiently.

"No," said Edward. "There're too many people."

A cat walked by Emmet's foot, hurrying in front of the three. To Edward's surprised, he saw the cat's thoughts.

"_Is Usagi going to make me run all the way to Forks to find her? I can't believe this! Her mother wasn't nearly this bad!"_

"I saw the cat's thoughts!" Edward gasped.

"Seriously?" Emmet asked. "I didn't know you could read animals' thoughts."

"I usually don't," Edward admitted. When Edward looked at animals, he could see images but could not hear words. Animals don't think in a human's tongue—but this cat did.

"What'd you see?" said Jasper.

"It knows the girl!" Edward told them.

"A cat that thinks English? No way!" Emmet said and he bolted after the cat.

"Wait, Emmet, you'll frighten it off!" declared Jasper and he followed after him.

When the three vampires caught up with the black cat with the crescent moon on its forehead, Emmet snatched her up in one swoop.

"Unhand me, you fool!" the cat hissed, taking a swipe at Emmet.

"She can talk!" Emmet exclaimed. "Wow, you think Rosalie will let me keep her?"

"We're not going to hurt you," said Jasper and the cat felt at ease. "We have some questions about the girl you were with? The one with red eyes?"

"Usagi, have you seen her?" Luna inquired.

"Just in your thoughts," said Edward told her. "It's my gift. I can read minds. This is the first time I could read what an animal was saying in their head." He added at Luna's confused expression.

"Incredible," said Luna. "I am Luna. I came here from another time with my human companion, Usagi. We had an argument and she took off."

"To Forks, correct?" said Edward.

"Yes," said Luna.

"Then we just missed her, damn!" Emmet muttered.

"Why are you interested in Usagi?" Luna questioned.

"A long story," said Jasper. "We come from Forks. We saw the girl on the news. We believed that the girl must be…special."

"Take me with you," Luna said. "It's important I find her."

Reneme was playing a racing video game with Jacob in the den. When her vehicle crossed the finish line, he was still on his second lap. Jacob sighed and lowered his controller. "Wow, Nessie, you beat me again!" he shook his head. "I just can't beat you."

Renesmee glared at him and touched his face. His eyes widened.

"I didn't lose on purpose, honest!" he told her.

"You let me win the last couple of times," she stretched out. "I can tell, even if my dad's not here to tell me so."

Jake continued to play innocent. "Oh come on. I was right behind you on that last one."

"You're not trying hard enough, Jake," she said. "Come on, you're not much of a challenge."

"You know I'm faster than you in real life though," he told her. "No one's faster than me."

"Except for Leah," Renesmee jabbed and he frowned.

"Let's play _Undead World _for a while," he suggested and she nodded in acceptance. They played better co-op games than competitive games. Jacob always let her win when they were playing against each other, but when we played a game that involved teamwork, they were amazing. Renesmee sometimes suggested they enter a tournament together. They had barely began planning when Alice hopped on the couch behind them.

"You guys have been playing games for hours," she said. "You should go outside. You probably didn't even notice it's snowing."

"We didn't have too," said Jacob, eyes on the screen. "You said earlier it was going to snow today."

"And I'm right," said Alice. "Go play outside, or you probably will become zombies."

Renesmee paused the game long enough to mimic a zombie and mock-attacked Jacob, who allowed her to bite him. The pair chuckled and Renesmee groaned.

"You're starting to sound like Esme," she said. "I don't need to go hunting right now. I'm fine."

"Yeah, she had her got her junk food for the day," Jacob agreed, holding up a bag of chips.

Esme entered the room, laughing. "I think Alice is right. This is a good time to practice hunting."

"I've hunted in the snow dozens of times," Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Then you should be good by now," said Alice. "Go on. Make a snowman, or snow vampire or something. And if you meet anyone interesting, bring them home."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renesmee inquired.

Alice shrugged. "Well it's winter break, right? You might meet someone skating at the lake, or skiing the slopes. You might meet some lost tourist."

"And bring them to a houseful of vampires?" Jacob asked. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"It was when Edward brought Bella over," Alice said in a sing-song voice as she walked away.

"You think Alice is able to 'see' around us?" Jacob inquired.

"Only one way to find out," said Renesmee. "Let's go and see if we find anyone 'interesting.'"

The falling snow was becoming a blizzard and it was getting dark. It was hard for Usagi to see. She used her kitty magic to turn her pendant into a flashlight to guide her way. It helped her see where she was going, but she was freezing.

"I got to be close," she said, turning her flashlight left and right. She checked the medical journal in her bag but it was glowing and she felt no warmth. She began to doubt she had felt anything the first time. Was it just her imagination?  
>She turned the flashlight to the ground; it was easier to see that way that shining it through the air. After a few steps she saw some prints in the snow. She bent down to examine them. Back in Crystal Tokyo, she was trained how to track animals by studying their paw prints.<p>

"Looks like a wolf's," she said, "but that can't be. They're far too big."

There was no way it could be a bear's. The shape was wrong and it was common knowledge bears hibernated in the wintertime.

Usagi thought of Hestia. She knew that Hestia, being an animal expert, would want to accompany her to find this large beast. Usagi however was by herself and she didn't want to bump into a wolf that was perhaps four times the normal size. She studied the prints a little bit more and then went in the different direction.

After pressing onward for almost an hour, Usagi couldn't stand the cold anymore. She stopped by a tree and changed her flashlight into a hatchet. She cut off several branches, arranged them on the ground and then got a fire going. She began to regret losing her cool with Luna. Luna was more experienced in these sorts of things. She he had trained her mother, the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Usagi was being foolish not to listen to her guidance. Now she was freezing to death in a blizzard and she had no idea where she was. She was her people's last hope and there was no way she'd get to them now. She couldn't even get out of this storm!

Feeling sorry for herself, Usagi began to cry. She had to stop her sobs short because she heard a wolf howl in the distance. She gasped and got to her feet. Her sorrow turned to vigilance. She had to be alert now if she were to survive. Not knowing what to expect, she decided to transform.

"Moonlight Rose Power!"

As she called upon the power of the moon, her body and the surrounding area glowed with bright pink and white light. She summoned her Moonlight Rose Scepter and covered the fireplace with snow so it wouldn't attract any predators. She walked on with her scepter out, ready for anything. As she walked on, she saw a new set of footprints. She bent down the examine them and discovered them to be human and the size of her own feet. The prints were flat, as if the person were wearing snow boots. Did this person know of the large wolf prints in the snow? Now felt it was her duty to find the person and warn them of the danger and perhaps—this person knew of a way out of the woods.

Sailor Neo Moon followed the footprints, hoping to find whoever they belonged too soon. As she got closer, she heard footprints. Heavy ones.

"Hey, you've got to get out of the forest," she called. "There's a giant—wolf?"

A giant rusty brown wolf was running straight to her. Sailor Neo Moon screamed and backed up, dropping her scepter in shock. Mounted on the great wolf was a girl about her own age. She had to be some sort of witch that controlled animals. Forgetting all about fighting, she turned around and fled from there as fast as she could. She heard the girl call after her. A taunt? A threat? She paid no mind and kept going. She kept running, having no idea where she was going. She ran until she could no longer feel the ground under her feet. For a moment she thought she was flying—how fast was she running? Then in the next moment, she was falling.


	7. The Healer

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight._

_Note: This is a belated gift to Mae-E._

Red Eyed Girl

Chapter 7

The Healer

Sailor Neo Moon fell in water so cold it froze her to the bone. She had no idea which way was up. She was too cold and too bewildered to act. She gasped in shock and her lugs began filling up in water, totally forgetting how to hold her breath. She was sinking to the bottom.

'I'm sorry, everyone,' she thought, closing her eyes. 'I couldn't save you.'

Sailor Neo Moon opened her eyes again and saw a girl coming toward her. The girl put her hands to her face.

_You're going to be all right. Don't be afraid._

Sailor Neo Moon heard a firm but positive young girl's voice in her head. Was the girl communicating to her by touch? How was that possible?

The girl put her arms around her and sped to the top with alarming speed. She hit her back to help Sailor Neo Moon cough out the water. Then she swam to the shore and then pulled Sailor Neo Moon onto her back.

"Hold tight," she said and her voice was the same as the one Sailor Neo Moon heard in her head. She raised her head and shouted. "I've got her Jake!"

The girl jumped nearly fifteen feet in the air, halfway up the cliff. Then she climbed the rest the way up like a professional. The large wolf Sailor Neo Moon was running from was sitting there, waiting for them. Sailor Neo Moon gasped when she saw him.

"Jacob won't hurt you," the girl said, setting her down next to the giant beast. He was a living furnace!

"I tried warning you about the cliff," the girl said, putting her coat around her. "You probably couldn't hear me."

"W-who are you?" Sailor Neo Moon stuttered.

"I'm Renesmee," she replied. "Though most people call me Nessie. Who are you? What are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for someone," Sailor Neo Moon replied. "To read my book." She closed her eyes and passed out.

Renesmee looked at Jake. "I'm taking her home. You go tell the rest of the pack that we've found the Savior of Seattle, but she's no newborn. Just a girl with red eyes."

"Renesmee Carly Cullen!" exclaimed Bella. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking fast, Mom," Renesmee retorted.

Jacob snickered and Bella rounded on Jake. "Why did you let her jump? Why didn't you go in? You're supposed to be watching her!"

"I knew she could handle it," Jake said. "Besides, that girl was running from me, Bells. I didn't want to frighten her."

"You could have shifted!"

"Right, and risk your daughter seeing me naked? Not to mention, I would've scared that girl even more."

Renesmee blushed. "Look, Mom, what's the big deal? I had to save that girl before she drowned."

"_You _could have drowned!"

"I'm not human, mom, I'm _half _human _half _vampire! I can do more than a human. I've jumped off that cliff dozens of times."

"You what?"

"Chill, Bells," Jake said. "I was with her every time."

"This is your fault, teaching my daughter to be a daredevil!"

"I'm helping her hone her abilities," Jake said casually.

"Honing them for what?" Bella demanded. "She's a child!"

"No, I'm not!" exclaimed Renesmee. "Geez, Mom, just because I was born four years ago, doesn't mean I'm a four year old brat, I'm a _teenager_!"

"Renesmee-" Bella began.

"She's right, Bella," said Alice, who was sitting on the couch watching with interest. "I knew that _someone _was coming and would need her help."

"You did?" Renesmee and Bella said together.

"Alice, you've never been able to 'see' me before," said Renesmee.

"Or me," added Jake.

"It seems I'm starting to now," said Alice. "Guess all that practice has paid off." Alice straightened up. "Hey, Jasper and the others are coming, and they've brought a friend."

"Oh, wonderful," Bella groaned. The door opened and the guys walked in with Emmett holding Luna.

"Hey Rosalie, can we keep her?" he asked.

"You can't be serious," Rosalie groaned.

As Emmett explained to Rosalie about Luna being a talking cat, Bella approached Edward.

"Our daughter jumped off a cliff and almost got herself killed!"

"Mom, please," Renesmee groaned.

Hearing their thoughts, Edward looked at Renesmee, then to Jake and then to Alice. "It's all right, Nessie, you did what you had to do."

Bella gasped. "Edward! She shouldn't be taking dives off cliffs! She's still a child."

"Not that again," Renesmee muttered.

"Your mother does have a point, Renesmee," Edward said. "I know you were trying to help that girl, but your abilities aren't at their peak yet. You still have a lot to learn. Don't do anymore stunts, not without an adult present."

"Hey, I was with her," said Jake.

"And I appreciate that," Edward said. "Anyway, this doesn't matter anymore. Renesmee's safe and the girl is awake. She's confused."

They walked into the room where Usagi was resting. She was sitting up rubbing her head.

"Hi," said Renesmee, "I'm Nessie. I saved you from the water, remember?"

Usagi nodded numbly. "Where am I?"

"My family's home," she answered. "These are my parents," she gestured to Bella and Edward. "And this is my Jacob."

"Jacob?" she said. "That was the name of the wolf, right?"

"She remembers me!" Jake exclaimed. "I win the bet, Nessie."

Bella glared at Jake. "Now you've teaching my daughter how to gamble?"

"It's a joke, Bells," said Jake.

"What's your name?" Edward asked.

"Usagi," she answered.

Usagi studied Bella and Edward. "Your parents look like they could be your brother and sister."

"Well, uh, you see," Renesmee rubbed her head. Explaining things with words was difficult for her.

"Maybe you should show her, Renesmee," Edward told her.

Renesmee walked to her bedside and took Usagi's hand. "Just relax," she said and then Usagi saw Renesmee's memories of her birth. Bella as a human, then again as a vampire. Jake shifting to a giant wolf and Renesmee hopping onto his back. Renesmee hunting with her parents. Usagi gasped and pulled her hand away.

"You guys are vampires!" she exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"We're not going to hurt you," said Bella. "We only feed on animals. What were you doing in the forest?"

"I'm trying to find someone," said Usagi. "Someone to read my book…oh…it's probably still out there!"

"Oh, right," Jacob held up Usagi's bag and set it on the bed. "Found your scent on this. Figured it had to be yours."

"Thanks," said Usagi, removing the book from the bag. "Yeah, I'm looking for a doctor that can read this."

"May I?" asked Edward, reaching for it.

Usagi shrugged and handed it to him. Edward thanked her as he flipped through the pages with interest. "It looks like a combination of Latin and Greek," he said. "Like it's own language."

"We've seen you on the news," said Bella. "You're a sailor scout, right?"

"You've done your research," Usagi grinned, turning to swing her legs over the bed. "Yeah, I'm Sailor Neo Moon."

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"Just my dad," Usagi said sadly.

"Can we phone him?" Bella asked.

"No," Usagi said. "I'm here all by myself."

"Not quite," said Luna, who was now in Esme's arms. "Haven't forgotten about me, have you?"

"Luna!" Usagi hurried over and picked her up. "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry too," said Luna. "It was wrong for me to ignore your instincts."

"Whoa, she can talk!" Jake exclaimed.

"A lot of people at our home are sick, including the queen, Usagi's mother," Luna said. "They are suffering from Lunarian Fever. There was an outbreak of it a thousand years ago on the moon. Our healer, Evander, was able to cure everyone…well…mostly everyone. We lost our king. We seek out Evander in hopes that he may cure the disease again."

"Do you have any leads?" said Esme.

"I met with a doctor Hanson in Seattle," answered Usagi. "He remembered a doctor Carlisle that had to be the most dedicated doctor he worked with."

"You think Carlisle could be this Evander guy?" Jacob said. "I know Carlisle has been arounda long time, but not a thousand years."

"It's a possibility," said Esme. "I'm going to go call him."

"You know Carlisle Cullen?" asked Usagi.

"Know him?" Esme smiled. "I'm _married _to him!"

Luna and Usagi explained more of the story to the Cullen family while waiting for Carlisle to return. Both Bella and Esme were having difficulty that Usagi was doing all this on her own. There was no way Bella would allow Nessie to travel back in time for an important mission, and walk in the dangerous streets of Seattle. Nessie thought usagi's story was incredible and asked about other adventures she did as a sailor scout.

"So when did you start being a Sailor Scout anyway?" Nessie asked.

"I was nine," Usagi explained.

"That young?" Esme asked. "That seems a little dangerous."

Usagi chuckled. "Well, in truth I was more like nine-hundred years."

"Seriously?" Nessie gasped.

"Yeah, I age slowly," Usagi explained. "I'm actually thirteen hundred years old. A hundred Earth years is one Lunarian year."

"I'm the opposite," said Nessie. "I grow really fast. By my first birthday I looked like a seven year old. My mom still thinks I'm a kid, _really _gets on my nerves." Nessie added in a whisper. "Your mom always let you _do _that super hero stuff?"

"Yeah," Usagi said, "but we mainly did it together. She taught me everything I know…of course; the other scouts helped me too."

"I wish I could be a sailor scout or something," said Nessie. "I'm a half vampire hybrid. I can jump a hundred feet in the air. I can run ten miles in one minute and jump off the surface of water, but my mom would rather I be little kid I was two years ago. Sick of being treated like a baby."

"I know the feeling," empathized Usagi, patting Nessie on the shoulder. "Just being an overprotective mother, that's all. I think it's in the job description."

"I can hear you, Nessie," Bella said. "And by the way, Usagi's right."

Nessie sighed and Usagi giggled. The door opened and Carlsile walked in. Usagi jumped to her feet and the book in her hands started glowing. They made eye contact. Carslile walked up to her and offered her his hand.

"I'm Carslile Cullen," he said. "You must be Usagi?"

"Y-yes, sir," Usagi shook his hand and though his hand was ice cold, she felt a warmth that could not be explained. "I'm looking for a doctor, and I heard that you are the best."

"How can I help?"

"Can you read this book?" Usagi handed him the medical journal. He took it and sat in his chair. He only had to read the first line until a swarm of memories entered in his mind. He closed his eyes tightly. Concerned, Esme touched his shoulder.

"Are you all right, Carlisle?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, his voice slightly different as he opened his eyes. "Had I still be human, I might have passed out. So many memories."

"You _are _Evander!" Luna exclaimed.

Carlisle smiled. "Hello, Luna. It is good to see you again." He looked at Usagi. "I'm afraid I don't recognize you. Were you on the moon?"

"My mother, Princess Serenity was," Usagi answered. "I am the Princess of Crystal Tokyo, though my friends call me Usagi. Sometime after the Lunar Fever, the Dark Kingdom attacked the Moon Kingdom and Queen Serenity sent everyone to Earth, including my parents. They were sent to the twenty first century."

"Yes, I remember the attack all too well," Carlisle said. "Many lives were lost."

"My mother and the sailor scouts were able to stop the Dark Kingdom when they attacked Earth, as well as many monsters," Usagi said. "We are at peace right now. We haven't been at war with anyone in a thousand years. But now...there is trouble. Lunarian Fever is back and many people are dying…including my mother."

Esme frowned.

"Please, you cured it before," Usagi said. "Can you cure it again?"

Carlisle looked at the medical journal that had once belonged to his former self. "I believe I can. I remember I wrote the cure in here. Though it will be difficult. I can gather what I can here, but I will have come with you to Crystal Tokyo to administer it to the afflicted."

"Go to the future?" Esme asked. "Why?"

"Because one of the ingredients is pure moon energy," answered Carlisle. "I will need the moon crystal to activate the cure. Queen Serenity helped me make the cure last time"

"My mother is too sick to use her crystal," said Usagi. "There's no way!"

"Usagi, don't forget, you have a crystal too!" Luna said.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough," Usagi said with a frown. "I'm not experienced enough!"

"Which is why we should return to Crystal Tokyo," Carlisle said. "You and the crystal will be stronger at your home."

"I don't understand," Usagi said, rubbing her head.

"Of course," said Luna. "Usagi, back in Crystal Tokyo while we were fighting Nemesis, you touched yur mother's crystal and it disappeared. It went into your body. That was where you were when it became a part of you, and we both know that sailor power is stronger in Crystal Tokyo than anywhere else. Carlisle must come with us and you can add the crystal's power to the remedy."

"I'll…I'll do my best," Usagi said.

"We'll help you," said Nessie. "We'll help make the cure. Carlisle, what kind of things we need?"

"If it involves you jumping off cliffs, forget it!" Bella exclaimed.

Nessie groaned. "Oh Mom…"

"We need some herbs, rare ones," said Carlisle, flipping to a page. "Some are found on mountain tops. It won't be too risky."

"So we're just going to the woods to pick flowers?" asked Emmett. "Boring."

"Though it may be difficult in this weather," Carlisle frowned at the snow outside the window.

"We have a garden back home," said Usagi. "Whatever you can't find here, you can definitely find there."

"Very good," said Carlisle, grabbing a map. "We don't have much time to lose. Now everyone, I'll need all your help." He started pointing at different points of the map and giving instructions of what was needed, and who he wanted to get it. Everyone, except Usagi, had thoughts of hope. All she could think of was her mistake of bringing the music box and infecting everyone in her kingdom. If she failed, everyone died; it would be on her head. She would never be able to forgive herself if that happened.

To be continued


	8. The Cure

Red Eyed Girl 8

The Cure

The Cullens planted a flower garden every spring but as it was winter, none of their flowers were in bloom. During the winter season they had fruits, vegetables and herbs in a greenhouse for Nessie and Jake, as they needed "normal food" for nourishment. Nessie liked working in the garden and the greenhouse. It gave her something to do. It turned out also that Esme was a excellent green thumb. Being a vampire gave a lot of time on your hands, and one thing she did with it was garden. She taught Nessie all she knew.

Carlisle gave Nessie the task of getting pleurisy root and other herbs from the greenhouse while he gave the others tasks of getting animal parts and stones. Before Edward joined Bella to retreive what they were tasked to get, he approached Usagi.

"It's not your fault," he said.

"What? I didn't say anything." she said.

"You didn't have to," Edward told her.

"Oh, right you read minds," Usagi mumbled. "So you knew what I was saying in my head? About my family?"

"Hard not to hear," he said. "You were basically screaming the words in your mind."

"Sorry about that," she mumbled. "I'm just so worried about them. If anything happens I'll never forgive myself. I brought the music box and spread the disease."

"You didn't know it wsa contaminated," said Edward. "Carlisle cured this before, and he'll do it again. Besides, I'm glad you came here."

"What do you mean?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Nessie's been lonley." He explained. "She's been trying to hide it, but I can tell. Bored, even with a family of vampires and a friendly pack of werewolves. Try to have fun while you're here."

Nessie ran over and grabbed Usagi's hand. "C'mon, Usagi!" she said. "You've _got _to see our greenhouse!"

Usagi saw him smile as his daughter dragged her off. Maybe she was where she was meant to be, but she hoped she was there on different circumstances.

"Where's Jake?" Usagi wondered when they entered the large greenhouse with Esme.

"There are some medicinal shops on the reservation," Esme said. "He thinks they may have some things on the list."

"Also, he doesn't like this greenhouse," whispered Nessie with a grin. "The smell bothers him."

"Why?"

"Werewolf, remember?" Nessie chuckled, tapping her nose. "He'll try to be a good sport and help me out sometimes, but the smell drives him crazy...especially when our flowers are in bloom. Grab a basket, Usagi."

Usagi did so and she held the basket for Nessie while she dropped in the needed herbs for the potion. Nessie was quick with the scissors and spoke all about her favorite things and places and an embarrassing story or two. Esme was working in other parts of the greenhouse and would comment on some life stories as well.

"I didn't know you could be such a chatterbox, Nessie," Esme said, halfway through the herb picking. "Usually you just show us, instead of tell us."

"I know," said Nessie, "It's a little hard to show when I'm working though."

Usagi was beginning to understand what Edward meant. Nessie didn't always needed words to communicate with her family. Talking probably wasn't easy for her. Now that Usagi had arrived, Nessie spoke more than she ever had. They brought in the herbs to Carlisle and he used a mortar and a pestle to crush some the herbs to a fine powder. Since the others weren't back yet, Nessie asked Usagi if she wanted to play outside. They made a snow fort and a had a snowball fight. Afterwich they made snow characters similar to the sailor scouts. When Jake returned, he gave them a ride through the snow and Nessie showed Usagi her favorite places.

After a few hours of ingredient gathering, everyone returned and gave their findings to Carlisle. Carlisle wrapped up what he needed and placed it in his medical bag with his journal. "I just need the petals of a moonf lower a charge from the moon crystal. I trust you have moon flowers in Crystal Tokyo?"

"Only a whole field of them," Usagi said with a slight grin.

"Let's be off," said Luna urgently.

Nessie took Usagi's hands in hers and remembered their fun times. Usagi could tell what she was telling her.

"I forget you either, Nessie," Usagi said softly. "Maybe someday you can come visit me in Crystal Tokyo."

The two girls embraced and Usagi thanked them for their kindness and hospitality. Carlisle, Luna and Usagi stood outside the house nearby a lake to return to the future. Nessie pushed her face into Jake's fur when she felt the tears coming. When they arrived to Crystal Tokyo, Carlsile's nostrils burned. He he covered his mouth and nose.

"The air isn't as fresh as it used to be," Luna explained, jumping from Usagi's arms. "This way."

She led them to the fields were the moon flowers grew and he picked as many as he needed. Then they entered the palace to be greeted by Helios. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

"My lady, you're back!" he exclaimed.

"Helios," she whispered. "How is my mother? Is she..?"

"She still lives," he answered quickly, stroking her hair for comfort. "But weak. Your father has barely left her side. He's put me in charge while he tends to her." He groaned. "It's been rather...trying."

She smiled. "He knew he could trust you."

Helios looked at Carlisle. "I see you found Evander. I knew you would."

"Yes, he goes by Carlisle now," Usagi explained, stepping to the side so they could be introduced.

"I am the priest Helios," Helios said warmly. "Welcome to Crystal Tokyo."

"Thank you," Carlisle said. "The palace, it looks similar to the one on the Moon."

"That is how Neo Queen Serenity wanted it," he waved them forward. "Come with me. I'll take you to the queen."

The queen was in her bedroom with her husband at her side. She was asleep.

"Dad," said Usagi.

King Endymion looked up and breathed a sigh of releif. "You made it." He hugged his daughter and looked at Carlisle. "Evander? You look...different from what I remember."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I believe I must have." He shook hands with the king and went to his wife's bedside. "Has she been asleep this whole time?"

"Mostly,"answered the King. "After he fainting spell she'd wake for a moment or two, but she'd fidget sometimes in her sleep. I hope there is still time."

"She'll make it," said Carlisle. "She's strong. Give me some time to prepare the remedy. Usagi—I'll need your help now."

"I'll do my best," said Usagi.

After Carlisle mixed the ingredients together in a vial, he held it out to Usagi. "I need you to concentrate the crystal's power on the potion. Don't be nervous. You can do this."

Usagi sighed and then trasnformed into her princess form. "Please Moon Crystal, help me save my mother. Help me save Crystal Tokyo!"

She brought out the Moon Crystal and said. "Pink Moon Crystal Power!""

The crystal glowed and shot a beam of energy at the vial. It became warm in Carlisle's grip but not hot. The potion inside glowed silver.

"That's good enough," Evander said.

He couldn't have said the words fast enough. Princess Selenity returned the crystal to her body and lowered her hands, about to collapse. Her father reached out to steady her.

"Well done, Usagi," he said. "Your mother would be proud."

Carlsile smiled and administered the potion to the Queen. He gently lifted her head up and poured it into her mouth.

"How long should would we wait?" King Endymion asked.

"Not long," Carlisle checked her pulse. "Her heartbeat's returning to normal. There now, she's coming around."

Carlisle stepped back so that the king and princess could come forward.

"Mom?" Usagi muttered.

Neo Queen Serenity's eyes fluttered open. At first her eyes her hazy and then she could see her husband looking ather in concern.

"Endymion? Usagi? What happened?"

"You fainted during your speech," King Endymion said. Lunarian fever. Everything is all right now."

"But how?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.

"We found Evander, the Moon Kingdom's healer," Usagi said, glancing back at Carlisle.

"Evander?" she follower her gaze to Carlsiel. "I—I remember you. Come closer." Neo Queen Serenity held out her hand and Carlisle came over to take it. "You saved the Moon Kingdom with this fever before."

"I was unable to save your father," Carlisle admitted. "I'm sorry."

Neo Queen Serenity shook her head. "No, don't apologize. . I'm the one who owes you apology. I was bitter when my father died and blamed you."

"You were a child."

"Still, I'm sorry," she said. "And I want to thank you for always being there for for me, and for everyone else."

"You're welcome," said Carlisle. "It was your father's dying wish that I looked after you."

"Is there anyone else sick besides me?" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"A few," said Usagi. "We should tend to them."

"It was good to see you, my Queen," Carlisle said. "You have grown up beautifully. Your parents would be proud."

After administering the cure to the rest of the people, Neo Queen Serenity held a ceremony in Carlisle's honor. She gave him a medal for his service and Usagi gave him moon flower seeds.

"Can you give these to Renesmee for me?" Usagi asked. "She could put them in her garden."

"Of course," Car lisle said. "She'll love them. I should return to them now."

He gave some parting words to Usagi and the others and then Sailor Pluto opened the gate for him.

"I trust we shall see each other again someday soon." He said, pausing at the gate before he went through.

Usagi waved goodbye and he went through the gate. She sighed when it closed behind them.

"Was it an adventure, Usagi?" asked Neo Queen Serenity.

"It was," she answered. "I made new friends and I became a celebrity."

"A celebrity?"

"Yeah," Usagi grinned. "I was the famous Red Eyed Girl!"

THE END


End file.
